


Red, Blue, Purple Too

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Painting Dreams [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A knife is mentioned in the third chapter, Family Sleep Pile, Gen, Gosalyn needs hugs, Hurt/Comfort, It may look like there's color symbolism but there's not, May be ooc because most of this was written as practice but then it became a whole thing, Nightmares, hopefully its not too graphic, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: 5 times Gosalyn had nightmares +1 time that she had a dream
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Series: Painting Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118657
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First four parts were written in November with slight edits since then and the last two chapters are written in January.
> 
> These were written to get the feel of writing Drake, Gosalyn, and Launchpad during my 10 minute writes in November to get me back into the feel of writing. I noticed a theme going on with a few of the drabbles...and yeah it became this.

Gosalyn's nightmares were red. Possibilities and “What If”s that were usually quiet during the day when she was distracted, made themselves known during the night. Her grandfather actually being dead, Taurus Bulba getting his hands on her as she aimed the arrow, Dewey getting injured or hurt because of her, and, for some reason the worse of all, Drake getting sucked into a different dimension and never coming back. Often times, when she woke up from these nightmares she could distract herself by reading one of the many comics and graphic novels that Drake had bought her, watch sports or weird science videos on the internet, or go watch some of Drake's Darkwing Duck videos if Drake was still out.

Tonight, hockey just wasn't cutting it. She crept down from the loft of the tower that Drake had helped her set up as a makeshift bedroom. At least until he could finish up buying an apartment for the two of them to share. She froze when she saw Drake enter the tower.

“Gosalyn? Its late and you're heading to the McDuck's tomorrow remember?” He said.

Gosalyn blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “Oh, uh, yeah. Guess I lost track of the time...”

Drake hummed. “Gosalyn, if something is wrong...”

She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. “Nope! Perfectly fine! All good! You know what, you're right. It is pretty late. Anyways, Good Night!” She turned to head back up to her bed.

“I mean, if you're sure. Just know that I'm here for you alright,” Drake said. He had pulled his hat off and was wringing it in his hands, like he did when he was nervous about something.

Gosalyn let out a sigh, she knew he just wanted what was best for her and she had overheard a conversation with Launchpad a while ago about how he was worried about doing something wrong. She just needed to open up to him. “I had a nightmare...” she admitted.

Drake looked up. “Oh Gosalyn. Why didn't you say anything sooner?” He asked.

Gosalyn turned to him, rubbing her upper arm. “Nightmares have been common since Grandfather disappeared, I know how to deal with them most of the time. Sometimes, I can go back to sleep, sometimes I read or watch videos. But sometimes...” she trailed off.

“Sometimes, they just stick.” Drake finished for her.

She looked up at him and silently nodded her head. She felt tears well up in her eyes and before she could stop, she was crying. She rubbed at her eyes trying to get herself to stop but instead she let out a sob.

Drake let out a gasp and quickly ran up the stairs to meet up with her. “Hey, hey, its okay Gos. I'm here,” he said trying to comfort her. He set his hands on her shoulders and started to rub soothing circles on them.

“Why am I crying? They're just scenarios my brain thought up! I wake up and know what happened wasn't real but it still affects me like they are,” Gosalyn cried. She leaned into Drake.

Drake readjusted so he was hugging her. “Hey, nightmares and dreams are just weird like that. Its not uncommon for nightmares to shake us to the core. What's the first thing you notice that's different from your nightmare?”

“Well, you're not dead,” Gosalyn commented without thinking. She then froze. “I'm so sorry!” She squirmed out of Drake's grasp. “I'm sorry!”

Drake blinked in surprise but then shook his head. “Well, that's a good thing to notice and its certainly proof that your nightmare was just that, a nightmare.” He sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him. “Now let's go through this and point out all the things your nightmare got wrong.”

Gosalyn hesitated but then sat next to him. “You're not upset I've dream about you dying?” She asked.

Drake scoffed. “Have you seen my job? I have nightmares about me dying...” He hesitated. “Nightmares about that type of stuff isn't uncommon. Now, how did it go?”

Gosalyn hesitated. “I was pointing my arrow at the Ramrod like that night. I shot it and it exploded, knocking everyone back. I held onto the controls and Mr. McDuck and the boys were ducked behind something, I couldn't quite tell. Launchpad was with Mr. McDuck also. You and Bulba were tossed back like you were, but instead of just hitting the wall and getting a bruise on the back of your head like you did that night, I heard a loud crack and when I looked back you were just limp. You didn't respond to anything and you were gone and it was my fault!” She felt the tears streaming down her face.

Drake rubbed her back. “Its okay, I'm here.” He said. He let her lean into him. “And that would never have been your fault. Also, it would take much more than an explosion to get rid of me. So much more,” he said.

Gosalyn rested her head on his chest. “I don't want to loose anyone else,” She whispered.

Drake tensed slightly but then he hugged her tighter. “You won't loose me. You won't loose Launchpad. You won't loose any of your friends. I'll make sure of it.”

Gosalyn nodded her head. She then leaned back, breaking out of the hug. “I'm sorry...” she whispered.

“What for?” He asked.

“Crying on you...” she muttered.

Drake chuckled. “Ah, that's perfectly fine. Launchpad does it all the time during movies...”

Gosalyn started giggling and Drakes smiled. Gosalyn then yawned.

“Yep, bedtime!” Drake said. He then yawned. “For me too I see! We both have big days tomorrow. Unless you want me to call this off and we can stay home and binge watch hockey and superhero movies if you'd rather do that.”

Gosalyn gave Drake a small push. “I'll be fine. One nightmare isn't enough for me to cancel your date.”

Drake rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face. “Come on, let's go.” He helped her back up to her feet and led her back to her bed. He tucked her in and started to leave. Before he left though, he hesitated in the doorway. “Gosalyn?” He asked.

Gosalyn glanced in his direction. “Yeah?”

“If you have a nightmare at anytime, you call me if you need me okay? You don't have to go through these things alone anymore,” he said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. “Got it! Thanks Drake...” she muttered. She yawned again and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Drake smiled small. “No problem Gosalyn.” And with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake wasn't expecting her to come to him as soon as she did.

It was two weeks after moving into the apartment, a month after their first talk, and Drake was curled up in his bed. He was curled up watching a video on his phone, pointedly not going to sleep himself, when he heard a small knock on his bedroom door. He set his phone down, confused. The only other person in the apartment was Gosalyn and she didn't usually knock, unless Launchpad was over. Granted, she didn't often come into Drake's room, unless he was running late for something. He got off the bed and headed to his door, opening it to see Gosalyn turning around, a blanket in her arms.

“Did you need something?” He asked.

Gosalyn glanced back at him, she looked exhausted and there were signs that she might have been crying not that long ago. “Oh, uh, I was hoping you were actually asleep...” she muttered.

Drake offered a smile. “Bad dream?” he asked. Gosalyn nodded and that was all Drake needed to open the door wider. “Come on in. I've got Nestflix open on my phone, lets see if there is something on there for us to watch.”

Gosalyn went into the bedroom and wrapped the blanket she had around her. She ungracefully flopped onto the bed and crawled the rest of the way onto the bed. She rested her head on a pillow before looking back at him. “You coming?” She asked.

Drake chuckled. The grace of a sleepy preteen indeed. “Yeah, I'm coming,” he said. He walked over and got into the bed on the other side and grabbed his phone. “Alright, crime shows are probably not the best this late at night and unfortunately Nestflix doesn't have Darkwing Duck...” he muttered.

“Unfortunately...” Gosalyn said, sass still evident in her tired voiced.

Drake chuckled. “Alright, how about the one science experiment show you like to watch?”

Gosalyn nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. “That works, but I also wanna rewatch the episodes we watch tonight when I'm more awake at some point...”

Drake shrugged, making Gosalyn's head shift a bit and causing her to giggle, which was a win for him. “I don't see why not,” he said. He pressed the button for the next episode.

Towards the end of the episode Gosalyn began to doze off. As she started to doze off she started to silently hum to herself.

Drake paused the video. “Gosalyn?”

She tiredly looked up at him. “Mmm?” She responded.

“What song are you humming? I've heard you hum it a couple times now and I'm curious as to what it is?” Drake asked.

Gosalyn hesitated. Drake had thought she had fallen asleep but then she responded. “A song grandfather used to sing to me. It helps when I miss him...or when I'm trying to sleep.”

Drake smiled and pushed a hair out of her face. “Keep that close to you okay. Don't ever forget it...” he said.

Gosalyn offered a small smile. “I'll have to teach you it one of these days. Then you can sing it to me like he did...”

Drake stuttered. “I think you're sleepy, let's continue watching alright.”

Gosalyn giggled tiredly as Drake started the episode back up. She was fast asleep by the time the episode ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A knife and blood are mentioned in this chapter. Its not too graphic from my perspective, but my tolerance level might be different than yours, so be careful. 
> 
> Also, anyone who can get the very small and vague reference at the very end gets a high five.

Gosalyn peeked out of her bedroom. The apartment that Drake had bought a couple months ago still felt foreign to her in the dark of night. However, she could see a sliver of light coming from the bathroom besides Drake's bedroom. She carefully crept out of her room and towards the bathroom Inside she could see Launchpad and she could hear Drake's voice.

“I can't believe I didn't see the knife...” Drake muttered.

“Well, he did pull it out of his sleeve,” Launchpad offered.

Gosalyn peeked in to get a better view. There sitting on the edge of the tub was Drake with Launchpad kneeling besides him, a first aid kit on the closed toilet. When Gosalyn peeked in, Drake looked up to see who it was.

“Gosalyn! I thought you were asleep,” Drake said surprised.

Gosalyn blushed. “I, uh, thought I heard you come in?” She muttered.

“Nightmare?” Drake asked.

Gosalyn slumped as she let out a sigh. “Yeah...” she grumbled.

Drake offered her a smile and held out his arms, only to wince in pain as he lifted his left arm.

Gosalyn's eyes widened. “Drake!”

Drake offered her a smile. “Just a small scratch. Some dude had a knife and managed to knick me...” he explained.

Gosalyn stood there in the doorway. “You're hurt...” she muttered. She watched as red marked his white feathers. She shook and had to take a hold of the doorway.

“Gosalyn?” Drake said concerned. He went to stand up, but Launchpad was already moving.

Launchpad knelt in front of Gosalyn, blocking her view of Drake. “Hey Gos, can you look at me?” Launchpad asked.

Gosalyn's eyes met his.

Launchpad smiled. “Good, now let's sit down. Here I'll help,” he said. He held out his hand to help Gosalyn sit down carefully and when she took it he gently eased her down. “There we go. Now, let's focus on our breathing. In for three seconds, Hold for three seconds. Out for three seconds. Hold for three seconds. In for three,” he continued leading Gosalyn through the breathing excersise.

Finally Gosalyn had stopped shaking. By that time Drake had finished cleaning up and bandaging himself.

“You're alright,” Launchpad said to Gosalyn.

“I know I am, but what about Drake? What about you? You guys go on these patrols every night, only taking me on the weekends. Drake got hurt! I-I...there was so much blood...” she said. She felt tears stream down her face. “In my dream, there was so much blood...”

Launchpad looked up as he felt Drake's hand on his shoulder. He watched as Drake knelt down beside Gosalyn and pull her into a hug.

“We're here, right now. I'm sorry...” Drake whispered. He started to hum as he held Gosalyn close to him.

Gosalyn leaned against him. She had taught Drake the lyrics to the song about a month ago.

“Close your eyes Little Girl Blue,” Drake started singing. He watched as Gosalyn relaxed further into his side as he sang. “Inside of you lies a rainbow.”

After Drake sang through the song once, he smiled down at Gosalyn. “I know what we do is dangerous and today I had a small mishap, but I will always come back...” he muttered.

“I know...” Gosalyn muttered.

“We have a mission we still haven't finished anyways,” Drake said.

Gosalyn hummed and looked up at him. “What mission?”

“Well, I did promise you we'd find your grandfather. I'm not aloud to get too hurt before I find him,” Drake said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. “You shouldn't be aloud to get hurt period...”

“Well, sometimes people get hurt, but most wounds heal. Like a small scratch. I'll probably be whiny in the morning and then take a night off. How does that sound?” Drake said.

Gosalyn chuckled. “You're whiny all the time,” she said.

Drake gasped in an over exaggerated manner. “I am not!” He put his hand over his heart.

This caused Gosalyn to laugh again. “Can we watch Nestflix on the TV?”

Drake smiled. “Alright, science again?”

Gosalyn nodded her head. “Sure.”

Launchpad stood up and helped both of them stand up. He smiled as Drake led Gosalyn to the couch. “I'll gather blankets.”

Drake nodded his head as he looked back at Launchpad. “Good thinking! We'll probably fall asleep here.” He then plopped down on the couch next to Gosalyn.

Launchpad settled on the other side of Gosalyn. He draped blankets across each of them, and then a giant comforter across all three of them. They all curled up on the couch and watched the pelican on the screen talk about gravity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post tomorrow's chapter today because I have DND tomorrow and I'm most likely going to forget to post.

Drake had called and informed her and Mr. McDuck that he and Launchpad would be picking Gosalyn up in the morning and if that was alright with them. Mr. McDuck had just shrugged it off, saying that impromptu sleepovers were common in the mansion and that it was perfectly fine. Gosalyn had asked how the date was going and she smirked at Drake's stuttering before he finally responded that it was going great and that she needed to behave for Mr. McDuck.

So now, here she was, awake in the middle of the night, on the floor of Webby's room alongside the triplets, Webby, and Webby's two friends Lena and Violet, who Gosalyn got to meet today. She had her hands over her mouth as she tried not to be loud.

The one night she and Drake were hoping she wouldn't have a nightmare, and she had one. She let out a hiccupping sound. She needed to leave the room. She crawled out from the blankets that Donald and Mrs. Beakley had found her. She carefully stepped around the other kids and ducked into the hall. She turned a corner before leaning against the wall and letting the tears stream. She rubbed at her eyes.

In her distress she didn't hear the footsteps heading her direction until she noticed someone sit in the middle of the hall, a couple feet in front of her. Gosalyn looked up to see Lena holding out her phone towards her. “You left your phone. There's some things in this house that are creepy without light on them,” Lena said.

Gosalyn took the offered phone. “Thanks,” she muttered. She wiped at her eyes, embarrassed to be caught crying.

“First night without your dad?” Lena asked. She leaned back on her hands.

Gosalyn shook her head. “No, he's often out on patrols during the night. Also, Drake's not my dad...” she muttered.

Lena nodded her head. “Could have fooled me.” She offered a small smirk when Gosalyn looked up in confusion. “I overheard the call right before we all started settling down for the night. Total dad energy. Almost as bad as Donald.”

Gosalyn gave a small laugh. “Yeah, he can be like that. I know he's just worried, this is the first sleepover I've had while staying with him. I'm pretty sure instead of being on a date, Launchpad is helping him destress...” She glanced to the side with a sigh.

Lena looked Gosalyn over, contemplating what to say. “Do you wanna talk about it? It was a lot of red and flashing from what I saw...”

Gosalyn quickly turned to Lena. “What do you mean saw?”

Lena rubbed the back of her head and would have been blushing under better light. She glanced away, finding interest in a vase near where Gosalyn sat. “I'm magic as you've probably already heard...and experienced. And something I seem to be able to do is dream magic, meaning that I can form something like a dreamscape and interact with everyone's dreams while they sleep. And I don't try to, it just forms when I'm around others. Everyone's dreams and nightmares form something different.” Lena looked at Gosalyn. “Yours was a skyscraper filled with red lights that seemed to flicker and flash.”

Gosalyn tensed up and her eyes started to water again.

Lena sat up straight. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! You don't have to tell me...”

“I'm so scared of loosing him. I already lost my grandpa, I can't loose Drake or Launchpad too! Drake's done so much for me, heck he jumped off a building to save me. He fought Taurus Bulba, but there's so many things that could have gone wrong. What if I lost him in a different dimension too? What if, when the Ramrod exploded...it hurt everyone there! Dewey could have been hurt and it would have been all my fault, I was the one who pulled him into this mess. I don't anyone else to get hurt because of me...” Gosalyn rambled to Lena.

Lena held up her hands. “Look at me,” She said.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at Lena.

Lena smiled. “Alright deep breath!” She motioned with her hands as she took a deep breath. When Gosalyn followed along for a minute Lena stopped and spoke up again. “I'm not going to tell you that dreams can't hurt you. That's usually the truth, but sometimes there are things that are just, too much, and they affect your everyday life. I've been there. However, dreams about events that have already happened and worrying about the What Ifs? They can't harm you...much. If you let them blow out of proportion then they can, but usually they can't. What If scenarios only hold as much power as you let them.”

Gosalyn looked at Lena. “How do you know?” She whispered. “And why aren't you making fun of me about crying over these nightmares, anyone else would have...”

Lena let out a sigh. “I know of three whole houses that wouldn't make fun of you. One of them you're sitting in, the second is the one you currently live in, and the third is the one I'm currently living in. Every single kid and adult in this house has had at least one nightmare during a sleepover, me included. Every single kid in that room we just left would have comforted you, I'm just the one who noticed tonight. Every single adult in this house would have comforted you, heck even Duckworth would have, and he's a ghost. Launchpad is surprisingly comforting after a nightmare and from the phone call that you had earlier, Drake doesn't sound like the type to be awful about nightmares. As for how I know that these type of dreams can cause harm if you let them is because I did that. I still do sometimes, but I've got a sister and two dads who help me through my nightmares when I have them...” she said.

Gosalyn looked up at Lena and smiled. “Thanks...” she said.

Lena blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“For coming to check on me and helping me,” she said.

Lena shrugged. “Anyone would have done it.”

Gosalyn rubbed at her eyes. “I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep...” she muttered.

“You could always call. I know seeing and hearing Webby's voice helps me when I have certain nightmares,” Lena said.

Gosalyn looked down at the phone. “Its three am...I-I might...” she muttered. “Just a short call to check in.” She quickly dialed Drake's number and held the phone to her head.

“Hello? Is everything alright?” Drake said tiredly.

“Hey. I had a nightmare-” Gosalyn was cut off.

“Do you want us to come get you? Launchpad drives over very early anyways so two hours wouldn't be too bad. We can say no to more sleepovers for a while until things are better.” Drake started rambling.

Gosalyn smiled as a small laugh spilled out. “Its nothing like that Drake. One of Webby's friends helped me. She suggest calling you when I mentioned that I wasn't sure if I'd be able to go back to sleep. Sorry if its late.”

There was a sigh over the phone and Gosalyn could tell that Drake was smiling and most definitely relaxing. “You know that I don't usually head to bed until Launchpad leaves to drive home. Three am is nothing. You tell your new friend thank you for me okay.”

Gosalyn relaxed where she sat too. “Will do. Good night,” she said.

“Good night, sweet dreams,” Drake said. There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the phone and a mumble. “Launchpad says good night also.”

Gosalyn giggled. “Tell him I say Good night to him also. Bye.”

“Bye Gosalyn. Get some sleep,” Drake said.

Gosalyn hung up. “Drake says thank you by the way.” She said as she stood up. She headed over to Lena and offered her a hand, helping her stand when Lena accepted.

Lena smiled. “Let's head to bed. I'm sure everyone else is up by this time...”

Gosalyn tensed up. “I don't want to worry them...”

Lena shrugged and started leading the way back to Webby's room. “They'll worry anyways. I'd say we go with Louie's suggestion of going downstairs and watching bad infomercials, but I don't want Tea Time to find us all down there. She'd think none of us slept.”

“Tea Time?” Gosalyn asked.

“Webby's grandma.”

“Oh! That makes sense.”

Lena pushed open the bedroom door, to find Webby, Dewey, and Violet awake and waiting for them, Louie and Huey both still fast asleep.

“Nightmare?” Webby asked.

“Not me this time,” Lena replied as she headed towards the sleeping bag between Webby and Violet.

Gosalyn smiled nervously as Webby and Dewey looked at her.

“Was it about....that night?” Dewey asked as Gosalyn settled into the blanket nest they had helped her make, Mrs. Beakley hadn't been able to find a sleeping bag for her.

Gosalyn looked at him in surprise. “How did you know?” She asked.

Dewey shrugged. “I've had a couple nightmares about it myself.”

Gosalyn looked down. “Oh, I'm sorry...” she whispered.

Dewey smiled at her. “Hey, you rescued me and my brothers and Uncle Scrooge. Besides, that whole incident is how we met! There's nothing for you to be sorry about.”

Webby smiled at Gosalyn. “You're safe with us! And if you need anything, even someone to help cheer you up, you can just ask any of us.”

“Just be aware of what type of comfort you're getting yourself into when you wake one of us up,” Lena said.

Gosalyn laughed. “Thanks guys. I'll be sure to go to Louie for all my infomercial needs....”

Dewey whined. “Really?”

The small group that was awake giggled, only to be interrupted by a pillow flying in their direction. “Shhhhh, some of us are trying to sleep.” Louie grumbled. Which only caused them to giggle a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I was drained from DND and my brain didn't want to focus on last minute edits!
> 
> Also, these last two chapters were written last week, so if they have a slightly different writing style that's why. Sorry if it's so glaring or jarring.

The room was red, causing Darkwing's costume to appear dark red, his cape an eerie black, and the pink on the inside of the cape a deep red. He scowled at Gosalyn where she sat on the floor, her crossbow resting next to her hand. He turned to walk away, causing Gosalyn to grab the crossbow and scramble to her feet. However, no matter how fast Gosalyn ran after him, he just continued to get further from her, until he vanished, leaving Gosalyn shaking and alone.

“Darkwing! Darkwing! Drake!” Gosalyn shouted. When no one responded, Gosalyn let out a sob. “Please...” she whispered. “I don't want to be alone.” She rubbed at her eyes and the red filled her vision as no one responded.

Wait....red.   
A buzzing sound rang through Gosalyn's head. She carefully turned around to look behind her, the crossbow still in her hand hanging by her side. Behind her stood the Ramrod. Gosalyn held the crossbow up, aimed, and shot the single arrow at the Ramrod, hitting it just as she had done that night. All around her the red seemed to shatter, dark blue light emerging through the cracks causing a shade of purple to fall over her before everything seemed to go black.

Gosalyn sat up with a gasp. She glanced around. A nightlight shone in the corner revealing that she was in her bedroom. She let out a sigh and climbed out of her bed. She grabbed the rainbow striped fleece blanket Drake had bought her a couple weeks ago and crept out of her bedroom. She crossed over to Drake's room and carefully knocked.

When she didn't get a response, she pushed opened the door to see if Drake was even home. There laying on the bed were both Drake and Launchpad fast asleep. Drake's Darkwing Costume folded semi neatly on the dresser, meaning that they'd probably been super exhausted when they came home.

She crept closer to the bed, just to make sure there weren't any major injuries, at least that's what she told herself. She felt a small smile form when she heard Launchpad snore. When she got to the edge of the bed, she looked for any scratches or bruises on them.

“Kiddo,” Drake muttered tiredly as he opened his eyes.

Gosalyn tensed. “I...uh...” She glanced away from him and pulled the blanket up over her head like a hood.

Drake frowned. “Nightmare?” He asked tiredly.

Gosalyn looked back at him in surprise. “How did you know?”

Drake offered her a small smile. “Looks like you've been crying.” He lifted his arm, the blanket that had been tiredly thrown on and was already slipping to the floor shifted with it. “I'm sure there's room for one more.”

Gosalyn nodded her head and climbed into the bed. She wrapped her blanket around her and rested her head on the pillow as Drake shifted closer to Launchpad.

“Wanna talk about it?” Drake asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. “Nah, just seeing you and Launchpad safe helped...”

Drake smiled. He waited until Gosalyn closed her eyes before he started singing her lullaby. “Rest your head, Little Girl Blue. Come paint your dreams on your pillow...” He sang through the song once before Gosalyn fell asleep, Drake not too long after.


	6. Chapter +1

The dark blue of the room around Gosalyn was comforting. Formulas filled the white board besides the table she was sitting on. Her crossbow sat in her lap as she worked on the trigger mechanism. She hummed quietly to herself as she aimed the bow and shot a foam arrow at the formulas on the white board.

“Gosalyn.” Gosalyn's grandfather's voice came from behind her . She let out a gasp and turned to see Drake standing there, his pink flannel tinted a purple color.

“Drake!” Gosalyn said excitedly. She set the crossbow down on the table before jumping down to the floor. She rushed up to Drake, smiling when he crouched down to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. She looked behind Drake to see Launchpad a few steps behind Drake, who smiled and waved when he met her eyes. Gosalyn rested her head on Drake's chest. The rhythmic pattern pressed by her ear helped her relax as things went black.

Gosalyn woke up to knocking on her door. “'M awake...almost,” Gosalyn said in as loud of a voice as she could manage. “You can come in.” She tried to untangle herself from her blankets, but they had decided to be difficult.

Drake peeked in. “Sleep well?” He asked. There was a smile that grew as he watched her shake a blanket off her arm. He laughed as she sleepily glared at the blankets.

“Yeah actually. I feel well rested for once. I don't recall waking up in the middle of the night at all...” Gosalyn said.

“The blankets must have decided that you truly are one of them,” Drake said. He walked over to help her free herself from the blanket pile. He started folding the blankets as Gosalyn handed them to him. “Which is a shame because if I recall correctly you and the kids are going to Funso's today. Which is why I came and woke you up, you need to get dressed and ready for that. Launchpad will have breakfast ready. I think he's making pancakes...”

Gosalyn cheered. “Yes!” The last blanket was folded and she jumped down onto the bed.. “Let's get pancakes!” She ran towards her bedroom door

Drake shook his head as he rolled his eyes. He started following her, but was surprised when she turned around and leapt at him to give him a hug. “Gosalyn?”

“Hey Drake?” Gosalyn said.  
“Yes?”

“Thanks for being there for me...”

Drake offered Gosalyn a smile as he ran his hand through her hair. “No problem kiddo.”

Gosalyn beamed up at him before running out of the room. “I'm going to eat all the non-burnt pancakes before you get any!” Her laughter filled the apartment.


End file.
